


The Truth

by handjive



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handjive/pseuds/handjive
Summary: A look at where Freya's oldest wounds come from.





	The Truth

_“You know as well as anyone, the Hollow meddles in your mind, clawing at your oldest wounds and making them new again.”_

 

 

——

 

 

Freya eyed the potion fearfully. “I don’t want to,” she stammered, edging away from Dahlia.

 

Her aunt set her jaw in a way that Freya recognized, even after only a short time living with the woman. It made her nervous. 

 

“Now, Freya,” Dahlia started, speaking calmly. Evenly. 

 

Freya flinched. She could feel her breathing speed up of its own accord. Nothing good followed the calm voice. 

 

“All I ask of you is to deliver the potion. I’ve already done all the work.” Dahlia walked closer, seeming to loom over the child before her. “I’ve required nothing of you, indulged your foolish reluctance to involve yourself. Surely you won’t deny me this after I’ve slaved all day, worked twice as hard just to spare you, will you?”

 

Freya’s heart raced. She edged back, away from the older witch towering over her. She didn’t want to hurt anyone. It was wrong in a way that was very clear to her. But, equally clear was that if she refused, she would be the one hurt. She stepped back again, then again, suddenly finding her back against the wall of her aunt’s small cabin. Trapped, she had no avenue of escape when Dahlia lunged forward and grabbed her by the wrist.

 

Terrified, Freya shrieked and tried to pull away. “I want my mama!” she cried, the words escaping before she could stop herself. She cowered, willing the words to disappear into the air, but it was too late.

 

Dahlia yanked her closer, so hard that her head rocked painfully on her neck. Freya felt she would surely be burned by the rage in the woman’s eyes. “You stupid child. How many times must I tell you? Your mother doesn’t want you. And why would she? You ruin everything you touch.” Freya blinked, willing herself not to cry. She had already said the bad words. It would only get worse if she cried. 

 

“You should be grateful I took you in,” Dahlia continued, twisting her arm sharply. “But here you are, determined to destroy even the kindness I’ve extended to you. I cannot fathom why you force me to do these things to you. Why you bring this on yourself.”

 

Freya’s teeth chattered from a mix of panic and pain. Dahlia only gripped her tighter. “You are my sister’s child, Freya, but even I can only endure so much. Will you fulfill your part in this plan, or will you be unable to stop yourself from ruining all that you take part in?”

 

 

——

 

 

Freya stared at the wall. She wasn’t sure how long she had been curled here on the bed. It felt simultaneously like a moment and an eternity.

 

She felt empty. Empty like a void so large a person could fall in and be lost to the world. A person luckier than her. One allowed choices such as disappearing into voids forever. She wondered if the poison had perhaps killed off other things inside of her, as well, to leave such a barren and uninhabitable void within. She supposed her heart must still be beating, but it seemed an abstract thought. 

 

She could hear Dahlia moving about the cabin. Could hear her movements become more and more abrupt as she became more and more frustrated with her obstinate niece. Freya couldn’t find it in her to be worried. Instead, she waited. Dahlia was inevitable. Inescapable.

 

She felt the bed shift behind her, felt Dahlia press herself close.

 

“Oh, Freya,” she murmured, running a hand down Freya’s arm. “Must you always be so willful? Did you really think that you could just create your own future? That you could shield them from the reality of your life? That you were powerful and clever enough to keep them safe and separate from this?” Dahlia sighed. “Foolish girl. Will you never learn?”

 

Freya only stared. The truth had plenty of room to rattle around the void inside her.

 

 

——

 

 

_“This is the vision of me that keeps you up at night. The fear of what you know to be inevitable.”_

 

 

——

 

 

The Hollow meddled in your mind. Made your oldest wounds new again. 

 

But that didn’t mean she was wrong. 


End file.
